left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist like Louis of Left 4 Dead. Official Description Age: 23 Hometown: Savannah, GA Ellis is a mechanic with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Born and raised in Savannah, Ellis divvies up his time working at the local garage, hanging out with his buddies, and dropping by for Sunday dinners with Mom—why’d anybody want to live anywhere else? Then the zombies had to go and spoil it. Now Ellis is looking for new things to occupy his time, and finding plenty. It turns out the zombie apocalypse is one big dare, and there’s no shortage of crazy stuff he can try to impress his new buddies. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/ellis/ Relationships with other Survivors As of now it is a bit unclear what Ellis' disposition towards the other survivors is. * Coach: Coach and Ellis don't have much of an evident relationship. Coach will be sad when Ellis dies, and vice versa. They do seem friendly when they talk to each other, however. * Nick: Nick and Ellis do not seem to have a very friendly relationship. Nick openly insults Ellis in many separate occasions, and rarely compliments him. For that reason, Ellis doesn't seem to act very friendly towards Nick normally, but will say nice things about him, and seem genuinely sad when he dies. * Rochelle: Ellis has a fairly strong bond with Rochelle. Ellis is quite sad to see her go, and they joke around throughout the campaigns. Quotes See: Ellis/Quotes Trivia * Ellis holds a handgun using only his right hand unlike the other Survivors who use both of their hands as seen in this video. * It appears that Ellis was the one who drove the car from the first campaign's finale to Dark Carnival's highway. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Ellis is the only one that is attacked by Special Infected. A Jockey, Charger, Spitter, and a Smoker all try to attack him. This could imply that he is reckless and/or extremely unlucky. However, it is worth noting that the Spitter's target wasn't completely clear, meaning she could actually be aiming for Rochelle, or both. * Ellis was one of the only Survivors to have a skin, never featured in any game footage but screenshots. It can be seen in a picture above, featuring Ellis with a totally green cap, white shirt and jeans. * At 23 years old, Ellis is the youngest character in'' Left 4 Dead 2'', like Zoey in Left 4 Dead. (Rochelle is 29, Nick is 35, Coach is 44). * Ellis' "Bull Shifters" shirt can be unlocked via achievements for Xbox 360 avatars. * Ellis also seems to be unaware of appropriate times for conversation; he seems quite happy to speak of trivial things, which seems to irritate his fellow Survivors * Ellis appears to have the biggest amount of lines of all the Survivors ever made(1900 lines, 100 more lines than Coach and Nick have), making the aforementioned speculation most likely be confirmed. * Glitchgear.com is now offering an unofficial version of Ellis' T-Shirt for purchase here. * In his official photo, Ellis is sitting on a truck, with a box of beer, in a similar way to the Engineer from Team Fortress 2, another Valve game. He also says "Much obliged," when healed or helped to his feet, something the Engineer also says in similar situations. * Ellis had friends before meeting the Survivors, including Keith. They not only owned the parts store, but were in a band. It's unknown what happened to them. * Ellis has the most southern accent. * One of Ellis's stories involving Keith features Keith getting backstabbed and robbed by a hobo wearing a mask, which may be a possible reference to the Spy from Team Fortress 2 another Valve game. * Seeing how Keith seems to suffer often fatal accidents according to Ellis and Ellis tells a story featuring Keith, confusing it with a real life experience he shared with the other survivors, Keith may not actually be present in most of Ellis's stories. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. Image:Render-ellis.jpg References Category:The Survivors